A Good Scolding
by Demdrops
Summary: Taking a job as a security guard, Tohru finds a would be thief and plans to dish out justice. A retelling.


Strange idea by me

story by T Shai

A good scolding

An's school day had started off terribly. She was getting ready for school as she did almost every day, but things just weren't going her way. First off, her bras weren't fitting properly and were causing some discomfort for her breasts even when the straps were adjusted. Next was her toothbrush. It was so old that it wasn't doing its job properly, and the handle then broke during the attempt to somewhat clean her teeth. Naturally, An went to her father to inform her of both things. But it resulted in him yelling at her and refusing to buy her a single thing. After that, An went to school and simply had to endure her discomfort.

It was a boring day at school for a student by the name of An Shoji. But it was better than being complained at by her father like earlier in the morning. The high school girl remembered it well, and the memory caused her to shudder. "I can't believe he bitched at me when I asked for bras and a toothbrush... He should provide them since I'm growing and things wear out over time." An was mumbling to herself for the most part. Her class was so loud that no one could hear her anyway.

An's mind was racing with thoughts. Getting a job was impossible right now. She knew no one would loan money either nor pay for the required items. But she needed them badly! That was for certain! Her body was growing and teeth needed to be cleaned! It was basic human rights! And yet... Mr. Shoji deprived her of that.

"Maybe... I can steal them? It wouldn't be the first time I've taken what I need." An was seeming to get lost in thought on how she could pull it off. Items had barcodes, after all. And getting away with theft wasn't as easy as it was the last time An stole.

She was a creative girl though, and she did manage to think of an idea that seemed good enough to actually work. All she had to do now was put the plan into motion once school was over.

Today was the first day at Tohru's new job. It was also the first time the dragon had even had a real job in general. Sure, serving as Miss Kobayashi's mistress counted to an extent, but Tohru didn't earn any money from it. She wanted to help her mistress financially and also show how useful she could be! Maybe if she did well enough, Kobayashi would finally trust Tohru and eat a piece of her tail! It was a long shot, but Tohru was willing to try anything at this point.

Her job was as a security guard for a store. It was a relatively simple job she had since all that needed to be done was make sure no one shoplifted. That, and also ensure no conflict occurred.

Customers within the store seemed to be rather well behaved. Even so, Tohru kept her guard up and made sure no one did the wrong thing. She was taking her job very seriously, but that was only to be expected with how keen the dragon was to please her mistress.

School had ended for An, and she left without dawdling at all. She wanted to get the necessary items as soon as possible and get home before her father could scold her for being late. An ran down the street with her bag in hand and focused on reaching the closest store. She knew it sold what was needed, and it would be better than travelling a longer distance.

There was one thing An was unaware of, though. And that was the fact that there was now a security guard at the store she planed to shoplift from.

An stopped once outside of the store and caught her breath. She then glanced around once before stepping inside. The plan had replayed itself in her mind countless times at school. So An knew how she planned to steal.

An made her way through the store while unaware of the security guard that had their eyes on her. Tohru was mostly watching those with bags due to how easy it was to shoplift with them. First, An went to grab a new toothbrush. Before she hid it in her bag though, An glanced around and removed the object from the packaging. That way, no sensors would pick up on the unscanned barcode and trigger alarms.

Tohru was watching An from another aisle. She was managing this simply by moving a few products and peeping through the shelves. Seeing the high school girl steal irritated Tohru, but she figured it would be easier to confront the human later.

An believed she had managed to get away with stealing the toothbrush. As a result, she went to the clothing section of the store and straight over to the bras. An knew what size she used to be, and so, she simply grabbed some that were one size up. Tohru had been following as stealthily as possible, and even now, An was unaware of the dragon stalking her. She was too focused on removing the tag on the bras and then shoving them in her bag as well. "Now that that's done, I guess I should get home before he can tell at me. I don't need him killing me over something like this..."

An acted as if she'd lost interest in the bras she was looking at and made her way to the entrance of the store. Tohru's shift was ending now too, and so she followed at leisure while plotting what to do. In situations like this, it was best to confront An outside the store to avoid causing any damage or disruptions. That was exactly what the dragon girl now planned to do.

With it already becoming dark and An racing home by going through alleys, Tohru transformed into a dragon and was hot in pursuit. Fitting through the alleys was difficult, but An was unaware of the ongoing pursuit due to the simple fact Tohru could become invisible.

An had been rushing too quickly for her own good, and that resulted in her making a wrong turn into a dead end. The school girl cursed her luck and was about to run back the way she came when something became visible before her very eyes. An could see a large scaly snout in front of her along with razor sharp teeth. The creature growled, their eyes on An as it seemed to speak. "You're a thief. And thieves pay the price. I take my job seriously, and for her sake, I'm going to make sure you can't steal again!"

She was frozen stiff in shock from a mythical creature being right in front of her. She couldn't run as the only escape route had been cut off. The teenager merely stared with wide eyes, and the fear was actually starting to amuse Tohru.

But An still tried to find a way to escape, although she wasn't having any luck with the entire alley exit being blocked off by a giant dragon. She was starting to panic, but there wasn't much she could do.

The Dragon girl eyed the shoplifting child before turning back into her human form. She was testing An, and also waiting to see what the thief would do now that there was a window of opportunity to flee.

An was watching in silence before foolishly trying to make a run for it. She gripped her bag tightly and ran as fast as her legs could take her. But it wasn't fast enough. Tohru sighed and grabbed An's arm in an instant before flipping the girl over onto her back. It left An frozen in shock at first, but the shock washed away and was then replaced with some pain as she landed with a thud. Air escaped from An as a grunt in pain and she stared up at the one who had done so. The eyes on the girl above her left An extremely anxious. They didn't look human at all. They appeared to be slitted like a dragon's.

Tohru was staring deep into An's soul and growling in anger. She was mad, and that much was obvious. Her attention was still only on the shoplifter before her "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. No matter what, you won't be coming back to this store or escaping from me. Now you either let me turn you in and you go to jail, or you can cause a bigger scene and I'll eat you in an instant." Tohru growled the last words just to emphasise how mad she was. It scared An greatly, and considering the threat was coming from a mythical creature right before her eyes, An knew joking around was impossible. Begging to be let go wouldn't work. That was clear by how seriously the dragon girl was taking her job.

"I... I..." She swallowed hard and gazed away to try and calm herself down. "You can turn me in..." An slowly turned her head back towards Tohru and frowned. Jail had to be better than dying just yet. And so, she chose the logical option out of fear for her life.

Tohru was somewhat happy with the response she was given and she lifted An to her feet. After An's attempt to escape only moments prior, Tohru had no intention to take her gaze off the thief.

The Dragon girl accompanied An to the nearest police station before heading on in and explaining the situation to the officer as well as where the shoplifting had taken place. Once that was done, she took her leave and left the station so she could hurry home to Miss Kobayashi. They had been gone for too long, and the last thing she wanted was to worry her master.

An was forced to sit down in a room with nothing more than a chair, a table and the belongings she had stolen. An explained what she stole and her reasoning behind it, but the officer there didn't see it as neglect at all on Mr. Shoji's behalf for not buying what An needed in the first place. The officer ended up calling An's father, which was what the teenage girl dreaded the most. Why couldn't she have been thrown in a cell? It was better than having to confront her father over this.

Mr. Shoji arrived at the station and was escorted to the room his daughter was being kept in. The moment he set foot inside, An looked up and was greeted by a large hand slapping her across the face rather hard. She then proceeded to endure being yelled at, all while she couldn't run or do much other than grip the hem of her shirt tightly.

Tohru reached the apartment she and Kobayashi lived at in a matter of minutes. Thankfully it wasn't far from the police station. After heading inside and removing her shoes, Tohru went to the living room to greet her Master. Before she could even say a word, Kobayashi looked up and shot a tired glare the dragon's way. It was obvious that Kobayashi wasn't in a good mood. Then again, that was relatively normal after a long day at work and when she was so worn out.

"Tohru... Where were you? It's late." The Dragon fidgeted nervously as her tail swished about behind her. "Sorry I was out for so long! I started a job to help out and make you proud~? But then I found a shoplifter and had to deal with them. At least they didn't try to run again or mouth off at me. Otherwise I would have eaten them!" Tohru began to pout, but then froze seeing the expression on her Master's face. Kobayashi sweatdropped and didn't seem too amused by how Tohru still thought that eating people solved everything.

"Tohru..." She shot a small glare at Tohru and eyed her maid. This causes the dragon to tense up. "How many times must I tell you not to eat people? I know you hate them, but you can't just go eating them at leisure." The Dragon knew this was only the beginning of her scolding, and so she bowed her head in shame. "Sorry..."


End file.
